A Friend In Need
by detectivetimehunter
Summary: Sherlock is dead and John is trying to move on with his life. However, once you live with Sherlock, life can never go back to normal.


**Author's note: **My first Sherlock one-shot. Set after season two "The Reichenbach Fall". Contains Johnlock and fluff.

John Watson was getting married. This was the happiest he had been in over a year. He had a beautiful fiancée and was going to live a normal life; only, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Whenever he was happy, he always felt guilty. Not because he thought that he didn't deserve happiness, but because he wanted to share his happiness with the one person who had made him forget all of his worries. Even Mary couldn't do that for him.

She had tried to get him to open up about how he felt after Sherlock's passing, but he couldn't speak about him. He was the most brilliant man he had ever met and he owed him so much more than he could give. Every day John prayed that Sherlock would turn up on their doorstep and tell him that it had all been an illusion, but he never showed.

People tried to get John help; tried to make him see that Sherlock was dead and he was never coming back; but John refused to believe it.

Today, he was getting married and he kept the memory of Sherlock with him. He had wrote him an invitation and saved a seat next to him. Everyone worried about him but left him to it knowing that the thought that Sherlock could turn was the only thing that kept him sane.

The wedding went well. John smiled and met his friends and family. This was the happiest he had been since before Sherlock had died.

His eyes kept darting around the hall for some sign of Sherlock. The place next to him stayed empty and people kept throwing him sympathetic looks. John ignored them and got to his feet to read out the speech that he had prepared.

"Hey everybody," He began and grinned at the smiling faces looking up at him. I cleared my throat and continued to read. "As you all know, I met my wonderful wife and she helped me through so much that I have never been happier right now."  
Suddenly, the room sounded with people's phones going off. Curiously, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was a text from an unknown number that just read, "Wrong!"

John's brows furrowed in confusion and he looked up to see who the anonymous text was from. Every face in the room had the same look of confusion as his.

"Err … I don't know what that was all about." John said trying to keep his voice calm although he was terrified as to what the text meant. His time with Sherlock had taught him to trust no one and that a simple text that read "wrong" could mean anything.

Again, his phone went off. John felt rude and uncomfortable reading it when he was meant to be making a wedding speech in front of everyone. He considered ignoring it but curiosity got the better of him. The text read, "Wrong again, John Watson".

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had guessed what this could mean, but he thought it was him going mad. It couldn't be possible that Sherlock had sent the text. He was dead and he was never coming back. John raised his eyes and saw a tall dark silhouette by the door. The figure stepped forward into the light.

For a minute, John thought my legs had turned to jelly. His mouth hung open in an almost comical way. Sherlock was stood in a suit with a flower pinned to his blazer. Everyone in the room followed John's gaze and gasped at what they saw. Greg Lestrade got to his feet and stared at him. Sherlock's eyes stayed locked on John's.

John dropped his speech on the table and walked straight towards him. He flung my arms around his neck and felt Sherlock's hands gently move gently over his back. John stared straight into Sherlock's stunning, azure eyes.

"I'm sorry, John." Sherlock murmured. "I was trying to keep you safe."

"I know," John whispered and turned to face his wife. "I'm sorry Mary."

Mary's face showed a look of confusion. "Sorry for what?"

John smiled before turning back and pressing his lips against Sherlock's. This was what he wanted.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews appreciated :)**


End file.
